


The best father's day ever

by astracrits



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Dojima will do anything to spend the day with Nanako.





	The best father's day ever

Those long days passing by from that door, slowly fading away. Dojima’s life was always taken by the police work, the detective duty that bound most of his life to be out of his house and away from his loving daughter.

Oh, Nanako. She was so young yet so understanding, she knew that her daddy’s work could sometimes have a priority over things and she was happy, she knew Dojima was hardworking and so, she stayed at home alone most days, most of the day. Laundry, preparing meals, tidying up the house, things that didn’t really bother Nanako if she had the joy of seeing her father come through that door, looking as tired as he could, but always with a smile on his face. That was everything for Nanako.

And on that special day, Dojima wasn’t going to miss it for anything in the world. He couldn’t actually, since they dismissed him so he could go, but even if he hadn’t, he would have ditched his work.

So, with a slight smile on his face and cigarette on his lips, Dojima stepped into his car. “So, Dojima. What are we doing for Nanako-chan today?” Adachi’s happy voice brought Dojima back to reality. “Or rather, do you have a clue of what she’s doing for you? She and Yu?”

“As far as my detective skills allow me to perceive. I got nothing.” He looked at the younger man who was smiling, he emulated that smile and for the first time in a long time, it didn’t feel like he was doing it out of courtesy. It was a genuine smile. “But I’m excited to get home and see.” Dojima flicked his wrist and turned the car on, immediately driving out of the station’s parking lot. “And there’ll be hell for anybody who tries to stall me from seeing my daughter.”

Dojima thought the car ride was going to be unbearable with Adachi talking non-stop, but to his surprise, it was actually pleasant. Maybe his mood had changed overall that day and he couldn’t be bothered by anything. Maybe the thought of spending the entire day with Nanako and Yu after not seeing them for a while because of work was what made him the happiest. He didn’t know, but Adachi’s quips weren’t bringing his mood down, on the contrary, Dojima seemed to add some of his own, a thing he never expected to do with him.

At home, Dojima couldn’t wait until he stepped inside. As he walked he caught a glimpse of Nanako peeking through the window, she was smiling, and she hid the moment she made eye contact with her father. Dojima’s smile didn’t seem to go away for anything.

The moment he stepped inside he was greeted by both Nanako and Yu, sitting by the table, which had food all over it, as well as desserts waiting on the second table in the kitchen. They were so happy to see Dojima coming in early, and with Adachi too, it was a big family moment that he would never forget.

“Daddy, welcome home!” Nanako didn’t wait until Dojima sat down, she ran up to him and hugged him hard. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy as well, Nanako.” He patted her head as he hugged her, feeling the intense love coming from his daughter. “What did you make? This all looks delicious!”

“Oh! Big bro and I went to Junes to get everything, and he also bought me some ice cream!” Nanako grabbed Dojima’s and Adachi’s hand and dragged them to the table. “I made your favorite, as well as mine and Big bro’s, even Adachi’s!” Nanako sounded so happy and she was clapping from side to side with eyes closed as she spoke.

“Wow, Nanako-chan, you sure splurged on this!” Adachi was just as happy as everyone.

“Hehe, yup! Big bro paid for it all, he said he had money to spare for this day!”

“Is that so?” Dojima looked at Yu with a raised brow and a smile. “Oh well, I suppose I shouldn’t ask. Thanks though, I appreciate this.”

“You’re welcome, uncle.” Yu’s voice was as cool as always. “We wanted to celebrate you today and Nanako came up with the idea.”

“Yeah!” Nanako laughed as she took something next to her. “Dad, I also wanted to give you this.” She crawled next to Dojima and handed her a small envelope. “I made it for you.” She looked like she was about to cry.

Dojima opened it at once, inside, there was a sheet of paper. It had a drawing of the four of them, Dojima holding Nanako’s and Adachi’s hand, while Nanako held Dojima’s and Yu’s hand. Everybody was smiling in a grass field and above them all, it said: for the best dad ever.

When Dojima turned it around, he saw there was a letter, written by Nanako. Reading it made Dojima tear up, despite him trying his hardest not to do it.

_I know you work so much to keep me safe, thank you very much, daddy. I am so proud of you and I love you very much. I’m glad I got to spend this day with you._

Dojima immediately hugged Nanako. Both of them were crying as they held onto each other, tightening the embrace with each second.

They needed some moments to compose themselves before they looked back at Adachi and Yu. Dojima cleared his throat. “Excuse us, I didn’t think I’d get that emotional.” He chuckled with Nanako and everything was happy again. “Let’s eat! After that I’ll take you all to Junes and buy you something. Even you Adachi! With all the babying I feel like you’re celebrating me as well.”

That seemed to make everybody laugh. “Yeah, yeah, thanks though.” Adachi scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. “Well, might as well take advantage of this bc I’m feeling in the mood for a sundae afterwards.”

It was the best father’s day. Dojima couldn’t have asked for more, he didn’t need more to be honest with himself, Nanako, Yu, Adachi, the people he cared for where there, and that was more than enough for him to have the best day ever.


End file.
